Question: $\dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{4} \div \dfrac{3}{4} = \dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{3 \times 4}{4 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{3}} = \dfrac{12}{12} $